


requiem, for things that could have been

by quietsymphony



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi, hi i clearly hate myself so i wrote this, shayllura if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietsymphony/pseuds/quietsymphony
Summary: This morning didn't send any glaring warning sign. No freak weather storm, no twist in his gut. It was the same as any other, as normal as you could get in a zombie apocalypse.





	requiem, for things that could have been

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhh i've already stated that i hate myself anD it's nearly 5am so yeah fuck me and all that i stand for.  
> don't kill me thanks   
> oH also listen to blood bank by bon iver while reading this i mean if u want to im not forcing u to k have a lit read

It wasn't what he'd expected.

One minute, he'd been lying in Lance's arms, taking short and sharp, raspy breaths, the next he was -

gone. 

But where to? It had the quality of an old film, the edges maybe a little warped, the graininess, the technicolour wonder of a nostalgic dream.

He saw himself and the team on a good night.

He remembered this.

That night there were no zombies, and they'd pulled off a successful raid. They had celebrated late that night, Shiro disappearing early for his walk, Allura pulling Shay by the hand to a location undisclosed to the rest of the team, Coran, Pidge and Hunk slowly dropping off to sleep, until there were but two members left.

And Keith had been left with Lance.

Riding on a high, he had told himself later, it was the alcohol that had done it.

Tipsy conversations with cheesy one liners evolved into something deeper.

And the next thing he knew - 

the next thing he knew, he was falling, falling into the depths of cerulean eyes, and they inched closer, and closer, until he reached a collision of lips and limbs and hearts.

He recalls it being messy, yet warm.

Now, he drifts back to the coldness of reality where the numbingly cold ground rejects his presence.

This morning didn't send any glaring warning sign. No freak weather storm, no twist in his gut. It was the same as any other, as normal as you could get in a zombie apocalypse. He had woken up, pressed a kiss to Lance's forehead and gotten dressed.

Today was supposed to be their last mission. To top that off, it was supposed to be easy. The premises were reportedly empty, an in and out job, grab the cure and leave.

No one had suspected the horde.

Keith had consulted with himself when everyone had made it back out, cure in hand, dragging him along too, and he supposed it was lucky that he was the only casualty.

His heart slows to an almost stop. Breaths become shallow, his vision blurring into one colourless blob.

He feels still, heat pressing into his torso, Lance cradling him carefully.

"Listen, listen, Keith, we - we're gonna - we'll get help okay? You'll be fine, we'll both be fine, we'll make it out of this, okay?" It's was a prayer, never a promise, it always was.

Lance's voice is thick with sorrow, now blaringly obvious to Keith that no, he most certainly will not make it through this.

We, he thinks to himself. After that night, it was always "we".

"After the apocalypse, we'll figure things out."  
"After the apocalypse, we'll find an apartment."

After the apocalypse, we'll rebuild our lives, he was told one night, Lance's lips moving lazily across his cheeks and his jaw and his throat, murmuring soft promises. We'll rebuild them, together.

Hot tears rain down on his cheeks and trail down his jaw, falling onto his throat. He blinks, and looks up.

Lance's eyes carry despairing frenzy, searching every part of Keith's face, every crevice, every sharp angle, every inch, as if it'll be the thing that'll save him.

He was always such an ass. Keith loves him. He knows Lance loves him back.

With his dying breaths, he leans up, places a kiss on his cheek, and whispers something the rest of the group can't hear.

With that, he's gone, and departs into the next life.

(I'll see you in the next world, sucker)

**Author's Note:**

> ur legally allowed to hate me it's okay anyway  
> social media:  
> instagram is @bisexualleia  
> tumblr is @leiacrqana  
> im way more active on my insta so if ur gonna scream blue murder at me it's so chill just go there


End file.
